Another day in Sanctuary
by CommanderAuri
Summary: This was just a little fanfic that came to mind after coming across a Fallout 4 comic on tumblr. I had to write it ; used the character's canon name because I couldn't come up with a name for her myself.


A/N: My apologies. I hadn't realized messed with the text format here. I was on mobile at the time. I'm trying to fix it now. If it doesn't work this time, I will edit it on my laptop.

* * *

Another day passes Sanctuary Hills on by. The settlement still stood thanks to the Minutemen's newly acquired General, the Vault 111 dweller who escaped from cryostasis only a couple months back. Her entire life had been flipped upside down. Her husband was killed in front of her by an unknown man who stole her child for some nefarious purpose. More often than not did she wish to wake up from this reality.

"It's all a dream," she told herself, "One day, I'm going to open my eyes and hear Shaun giggling at another one of Nate's goofy faces. God, I miss his laugh…"

Nora had stopped by Sanctuary to recoup from her last mission. She'd been tasked with taking care of a group of Super Mutants harassing another group of settlers about twenty miles away. Weeks back, she had run into the Brotherhood of Steel and was grateful she joined their ranks. It definitely had its perks. Like the power armor. That steel had saved her life quite a few times. As well as a certain Paladin she ran into during her operations.

As they spent more and more time together, Nora had noticed that the two of them had grown close to one another. Closer than she'd expected. It surprised her. After what happened to Nate… She didn't think she'd let anyone else into her life but Danse…? There was something about that man… She couldn't place it but she felt she was beginning to love him. It was becoming more and more apparent each time they worked together. She had only hoped the paladin felt the same. Given their most recent conversations… The thought almost brought a small smile to her face. It was another reason to keep fighting in this hellhole of a wasteland.

She walks over the bridge leading to the entrance of Sanctuary. The guard posts and sentry turrets she set in place weeks prior had seen a bit of use. Some raiders probably got too curious for their own good. Their defenses were holding though. A good sign. A very good sign. The sound of a second pair of metallic footsteps draws her back to the present. The Vault dweller glances out of the corner of her eye and sees Danse watching her for moment, brows furrowing slightly in a silent question. Nora hadn't even realized she stopped walking.

"I'm good, Danse," she reassures the other soldier. "Just… got caught up in my thoughts."

"Speak your mind if you'd like to," Danse answers, nodding to her. "I won't judge."

"I know you won't." She reaches up to squeeze his shoulder briefly before halting the motion. Her eyes flit up to the paladin's face. She swore she could see a very faint smile crossing his face. Her hand lightly touches his shoulder armor before she drops her arm and the duo continue to walk. They are soon greeted by Preston, uniform covered in a light dusting of rain. A storm recently sprung up and it looked like it wasn't going away any time soon given the dark cloud cover. Sure enough, droplets begin falling down from the sky, making soft thunks against her armor's metal frame. Puddles had already begun filling up the holes in the damaged road.

"Hopefully this storm will let up soon or else my armor will rust," she hears her companion say. Nora laughs quietly at his remark. Always the military man.

"Come on. Let's get out of the rain before it gets too bad," she says and they make their way through the settlement. Most of the inhabitants had gone inside for the day and did what they could to stay warm when night came. Winter wasn't going to be easy on them but Nora knew they'd find a way to get through it. They've come this far. The two soon found themselves over in her old home. Nora had done what she could to make it livable again. With Sturges help, the house had sturdier walls and a stronger roof. It wasn't much but it was a start. It would keep most of the rain out. In the living room, she'd set up a power armor crafting station and walks over to exit the suit, storing it within the confines of the station. She runs a hand through her hair which had been pulled back to keep it out of her face. She more tired than she realized. Stifling a yawn, she heads over to the room Shaun's crib occupied. Nora couldn't sleep in what used to be the master bedroom. At least not yet. Seeing the crib there reminded her of what her mission was. Kill the bastard who stole her husband and son from her and find out where Shaun was taken to.

Tears still prick her eyes whenever she sees the crib. Nate had just installed a new mobile for their child the day the bombs dropped… She shakes her head a little to dispel those thoughts. If she focused on them any longer, she risked breaking down in front of Danse. Granted, he had shared with her Haylen bursting into tears not too long after being ordered to give a fellow soldier an overdose of morphine. The scribe had collapsed in the paladin's arms and just cried. Nora had asked him she'd be able to do the same… should the need arise and Danse hadn't seemed opposed to the idea. She sits on the edge of the bed and pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling the lack of sleep burn her eyes before she glances back at Danse. The paladin holds up a hand to stop her next sentence.

"Get some rest. You look like you need it. I'll be in the other room." The woman opens her mouth again before shutting it. His tone clearly said that there was no room to argue. All Nora could muster is a glare directed at the man. It wasn't full of any heat and it elicited another small smile from him. She rolls her eyes and flops down on the bed. The last thing she heard was Danse walking back into the living room before she finally drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _"No. No! I am not giving you Shaun!"_

Thunder suddenly cracks loudly overhead, rattling the houses below.

Nora felt her body jerk upright as the sound of a gunshot echoes through her mind. Her heart races, hammering hard against her ribs, and a light sheen of sweat forms on her forehead. Her vision is a bit blurry from sleep and her mind is still transitioning from the dream when a face swims into view. She squints a little at it, trying to focus, and mentally shakes herself from the grip sleep held on her.

It seemed almost familiar…

"Nate…?" Nora asks in a small voice. "Is that… Nate?" She could hear her voice crack and it made her cringe slightly. A look of confusion ripples across the face in front of her and Nora was now aware of a hand on her left shoulder; a comforting weight.

"Nate?" says a voice. "Who's Nate?" She's finally able to focus and the blurry image turns into Paladin Danse. The other man's dark eyes search her face. He was clearly concerned. The soldier's voice snaps her back to the present and her memory rushes in.

"I… Oh… Sorry. He… I… It was no one…" she answers, her voice barely above a whisper. Her shoulders start to shake and, much to her embarrassment, she begins to cry. Her hands cover her face as she rests her elbows on her knees. The tears wouldn't stop as much as she wanted them to. She almost expected Danse to leave the room to give her privacy and time to collect herself so it came as a surprise to her when his hand didn't leave her shoulder. She soon felt the bed dip more than a bit next to her, creaking as it accepted the extra weight the power armor put on it. The paladin hesitantly wraps a gauntleted arm around her shoulders, doing his best to try and comfort her. Nora finds herself leaning into him as she continues to sob, body still shaking from the dream. She felt grateful the paladin hadn't left her to her own devices and rests the side of her head on his chest armor as she tries to stop the flow of tears.

Danse doesn't say much as he keeps an arm around her. By now, the storm had quieted a bit. Lightning arcs through the sky and thunder rumbles softly. After a few moments, Nora closes her eyes, tears slowing a bit, and wipes at her face.

It was going to be a long night but at least this time she wasn't alone.


End file.
